


You’re Alright, Kid.

by Sandman484



Category: Avengers, Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Marvel Universe - Fandom
Genre: Canon, Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, I’m so sorry, MARVEL WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, Nebula is really supportive, Nebula loves her sister, Peter is just a kid, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i cried writing this because I had to watch that clip over and over again, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandman484/pseuds/Sandman484
Summary: !! MAJOR WORD FOR WORD SPOILERS OF INFINITY WAR !!“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good”Peter Parker is Spiderman. A tough, smart avenger. But at the end of the day, we need to remember that he is just a 15 year old kid.





	You’re Alright, Kid.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good”  
Peter started to walk over towards Tony.

“You’re alright.” Tony said in a surprisingly soothing voice for the amount of dread he was feeling. Not Peter. Surely not Peter. His kid? The kid he had tried so hard to protect and mentor? The kid who had always done his best to help him and impress him before anything else? The sweet dork who the rest of the world had known as Spiderman, but Tony just knew as Peter Parker?

“I- I- I don’t know what’s happening.” Peter glanced around quickly as he began to panic, losing his balance and stumbling into Tony’s arms as his fingers and toes began to turn to dust. Peter gripped him tight and held on for dear life and Tony gripped even harder. Peter was losing his strength and relying on Tony to keep him up. 

Tony could feel Peter’s heart racing and his breathing became erratic.

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark, please.” Peter was on the edge of tears. He was just a 15-year-old kid after all. 

Just a scared kid who shouldn’t have even been on Titan. 

Just a scared kid who should’ve stayed on the bus and went home to his Aunt May. He shouldn’t be dying in his mentor's arms. 

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go!” Peter pleaded as Tony lost his balance with Peter and laid him on the ground. Peter looked up at the sky and slackened with a strong tinge of fear lighting up his eyes. his body was being eaten away at by ash.

“I’m sorry.” he said in a barely audible whisper as the rest of him faded away, Just like that. The scared 15-year-old kid had just faded away into nothingness, leaving Tony speechless and on the brink of tears. He had no idea what to do. His kid was gone. His kid had just died in his arms.

“No.” he mouthed out.

“No, not him.”

A few minutes had passed before Nebula had sat down beside him. “Was he important to you?” Nebula broke the silence.  
“What?”  
“The boy, was he important to you?”  
Tony didn’t want to answer. The kid was like family.  
“I didn’t know how much he was until now.” Tony choked out.  
“I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. Gamora was my sister.” Tony had heard that name just before Quill had blown up and ruined the plan. 

”He shouldn't have even been there! He was just a stupid kid. And I couldn’t protect him.” Tony’s mind was screaming.

Your fault  
You couldn’t protect him  
Your fault 

The two remaining heroes had nothing to do but sit there. Sit there on a planet light years away from earth with no one else on it, surrounded by silence.

A tear fell from Tony’s eye. Followed by another, and another, and another. Would he ever see Pepper again? Or Rhodey? Were Rhodey and Pepper even still alive? Was he doomed to die on this hellhole with no one knowing where he was? And Peter... His kid... was gone.

And just like that, the tears began to pour.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY but I had to give myself some closure. I think at this point we all know that Tony loves Peter like a Son but Marvel isn’t giving us what we want. So, I wrote my own heart wrenching version. Do you guys think he’s really dead?


End file.
